Flucatio Capitus
by Wingardium
Summary: Harry et Draco échangent d'esprit à cause de Neville Londubat. Saurontils tirer parti de la situation pour aider leur camp? Quiproquos, humour,romance et action...
1. Chapter 1

Le printemps était déjà bien commencé au château de Poudlard, et les élèves se prélassaient sur l'herbe du parc, au milieu du chant des oiseaux, heureux de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. Indifférent à cette euphorie, Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans une réflexion intense. A l'autre bout du couloir, Harry Potter, son ennemi juré avançait dans sa direction entouré de ses deux inséparables amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui riaient sans doute à l'une de ses blagues.  
Exactement au milieu se tenait Luna Lovegood,dont les yeux semblaient encore plus ronds que d'habitude, alors qu'elle regardait Neville Longdubat. Ce dernier tenait sa baguette d'un main presque ferme et allait apparemment jeter un sort pour épater la demoiselle dont il était secrètement amoureux, ce qui fait que, bien évidemment, tout Poudlard était au courant, sauf l'intéressée.

« Hé Luna, regarde, dit-il, j'ai appris un nouveau sort!

- Ouaou Neville, mais tu es sûr que tu en es capable, demanda la jeune fille.

- Hum, bien sûr, attends et tu va voir! », dit-il en rougissant légèrement devant l'étonnement de Luna.

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil à la paume de sa main où se trouvait inscrit l'incantation nécessaire pour faire apparaître un magnifique bouquet de fleurs : Florculuspotestam.

Malheureusement sa main trembla et il bégaya plus qu'il ne prononça:  
« Flo fleu...culus...potestit..euhh..potestum...non..cus » , tout en effectuant un mouvement mal assuré de la main droite.

A cet instant,Harry et Draco se croisaient juste en face de Neville, inconscients du sort qui venait d'être lancé. Il y eut un flash de lumière bleutée et Neville tomba brutalement sur le sol tandis qu'une légère fumée sortit de sa baguette.  
« Oups... apparemment ,j'ai raté» s'excusa-t-il penaud.   
Tout les élèves aux environs se turent, des têtes se tournèrent vers le pauvre Neville qui se relevait en rougissant, soutenu par Luna qui paraissait très impressionnée, malgré l'échec apparent du sortilège:

« Dis donc Neville, tu as lancé un sort de Flucatiocapitus ! Mon père en a parlé dans le dernier numéro du Chicaneur, c'est super!

-Qué sort? » lui répondit t-il encore tout étourdi de sa chute. Mais le journal du père de Luna colportait souvent des informations douteuses, et Neville n'y prêtât pas attention.  
Cette scène était devenu si courante depuis l'arrivée de Neville à Poudlard plus de cinq ans auparavant que, rapidement, tous les élèves retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations sans plus se préoccuper de l'incident. Harry et Draco n'échappèrent pas à la règle et tout deux reprirent leur chemin malgré l'étrange malaise qui les parcourait.

Soudain Draco s'arrêta, l'air surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait demi-tour, et pourquoi diable cette petite Sang de bourbe de Granger était elle en train de lui parler? D'ailleurs, l'autre rouquin s'approcha de lui :  
« Hé Harry qu'est ce que tu fait à poireauter? On a cours avec Mc Gonagall si tu te souviens bien!"

Harry? Mc Gonagall? Et pourquoi sentait-il le poids de la monture d'une paire de lunettes sur son nez?  
Se pourrait-il que Neville... Non, impossible, cet imbécile de Cracmol n'avait jamais réussi a lancer un sort de sa vie. Mais alors..?  
Draco, partagé entre panique et étonnement, baissa la tête et vit sur sa poitrine le blason tant haï des Gryffondor! Il avait à ses pieds des chaussures qui lui étaient inconnues et sa baguette... sa baguette offerte par Lucius pour son entrée à Poudlard, ventricule de Dragon et sang de géant, 27,5cm en bois de sapin du Nord, où était elle?  
Abasourdi, il courut vers le miroir le plus proche, bousculant un groupe de première année au grand étonnement de Ron et Hermione.  
Devant la glace, il porta les mains à son visage et découvrit des traits qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus : yeux verts, cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un petit air supérieur, sans oublier bien sûr la cicatrice… Potter...  
Par les sourcils de Voldemort, comment se trouvait-il dans la peau de l'Insupportable-Potter, l'Élu, comme l'appelait la Gazette du sorcier depuis son aventure au ministère? En se retournant il se vit lui-même à l'autre bout du couloir, enfin Harry Potter plutôt, qui semblait tout aussi déboussolé.

Comme dans un rêve, il sentit une main lui prendre le bras et une voix lui demander :  
« Harry, ça va? Tu veux aller voir Madame Pomfresh? Ta cicatrice te fait mal?  
-Euh, oui, non, non .. ,...ça va" bégaya-t-il.  
Il se laissa tirer presque sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'au cours de métamorphose, qu'il suivit d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit embrumé comme s'il venait de subir un sort de Confusion.

Après les cours, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir calmement à la situation.  
« Récapitulons, se dit-il en prenant une grande respiration. Apparemment j'ai échangé mon esprit avec celui de l'Affreux-Potter et je dois endurer ses insupportable amis. »  
« On se calme, on se détend, on prend une datte fourrée. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il mit la main dans sa sacoche où devait se trouver la petite boîte préparé maternellement par Narcissa qui connaissait le péché mignon de son fils; mais sa main ne rencontra que des livres de classe...  
« Arghh! Et en plus l'Ignoble-Potter n'a PAS de dattes fourrées! Il prit une nouvelle respiration. Bon, vois le bon coté de choses mon petit Draco. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir des tas de détails rigolos sur l'H.P ( Horrible-Potter bien sur! ).  
Je me demande bien qui est sa petite amie...  
Et... l'Ordre du phénix! Cela fait longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente de l'infiltrer, en étant Potter, la question est résolue. Euh j'espère juste qu'il ne vas pas le tuer avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'informer de ma transformation."

De son coté Harry avait les mêmes préoccupations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Captain Avoine

Harry s'était soudain retrouvé devant l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient évaporés. Tout comme Draco l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant il se retourna, et croisa son propre regard à l'autre bout du couloir, l'air tout aussi surpris que lui. Ron et Hermione semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et tiraient la manche du deuxième Harry. Comme il obstruait le passage, une jeune Serpentard de cinquième année l'interpella timidement :

" Excuse moi, est-ce que tu pourrais te pousser un peu s'il te plaît?

-Hein, quoi? sursauta Harry.

- Euh rien rien ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'énerve pas je m'en vais! répondit la Serpentard, qui avait soudain l'air très effrayé."

Harry réprima un sourire, eh bien il ne savait pas que les Serpentards avaient si peur de lui!

Le seul détail qui clochait, c'était qu'il s'était quand même séparé en deux, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait son autre lui-même. Et si... Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry marcha jusqu'au miroir ouvragé accroché au mur voisin et vit avec stupeur Draco Malfoy le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il bougea un bras et Draco en fit autant, leva un pied, et le Serpentard l'imita, sauta sur place en faisant la pire grimace qu'il connaissait, et toujours Malfoy faisait comme lui.

« Celle là il ne pouvait pas la connaître! pensa Harry, Je me suis donc transformé en Draco Malfoy, je comprends que cette fille ait eu peur! N'empêche, quelle catastrophe! »

A la vue de ce comportement étrange la jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'éloigna non sans lui jeter à la dérobée un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Apparemment , Malfoy est dans la même situation que moi, » ajouta-t-il intérieurement, en voyant son pire ennemi lui aussi devant un miroir, au côtés de Ron et Hermione.

Il en était arrivé a ce stade de sa réflexion lorsque deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux et une voix cria joyeusement :

« Coucou mon petit Draquichounet, devine qui c'est?

-Qui quoi hein? Ben je sais pas! répondit Harry encore sous le choc. Zut qui était cette fille, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom de la copine de Draco.

- Quoi? Ajouta la voix, tu as tellement de copines que tu ne te souviens même plus de leur nom?

Les mains lâchèrent prise et Harry put se retourner pour voir la mine boudeuse de Pansy Parkison.

- Maisnonmaisquoiattendspasdutout!» balbutia Harry. Mais d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je m'excuserai , je déteste cette peste presque autant que Malfoy! pensa-t-il alors. Je pourrais m'amuser un peu, on est pas tous les jours dans la peau de Draco !

- Bah ma petite Pansy, te fais pas d'illusion! Tu n'a pas l'esclusivité du beau Draco! Il y a aussi Millicent Bulstrode, tu la connais je crois la moche qui louche, et aussi… »Il ne put finir car un claquement se fit entendre et il sentit sa joue soudain très chaude et douloureuse.

« Ouille pensa-t-il, elles ont de la force les Serpentard! Je crois que je vais arrêter les bêtises pour l'instant

-Euh.. Pansy, c'était juste une blague de rien du tout… Il faudrait que tu fasses preuve de plus d'humour!

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Draco, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une seule plaisanterie de ta vie!

- Hum, tu sais, avec Crabbe et Goyle comme copains, neuf fois sur dix ils ne comprennent pas. J'en ai un peu marre de leur expliquer les blagues de Toto.

- Bon d'un côté tant mieux, j'en avais un peu assez de sortir avec un type qui fait toujours la tête! Allez, on va travailler dans la salle commune. »

Je ne comprends pas comment Draco peut sortir avec une harpie comme elle, je pensais qu'il avait plus de caractère! se dit Harry en la suivant docilement. Pansy se plaça alors devant un mur à l'aspect humide qui semblait colonisé par une espèce d'algue verte. Elle dit d'une voix claire _Malfoy _et une pierre bascule dans un sourd grondement, créant un passage dans le mur.

Dis donc il est célèbre Malfoy, il a un mot de passe à son nom! pensa Harry en suivant la jeune fille dans la salle commune des Serpentard, qu'il connaissait pour y être allé lorsqu'il était en 2e année après avoir bu du Polynectar.

Un feu verdâtre réchauffait à peine la pièce glaciale et tous les élèves étaient frileusement rassemblés près du foyer. Harry pensa avec mélancolie à la chaleureuse salle des Gryffondor ou Draco devait être en train de se prélasser. Ce fut Pansy qui le tira de sa rêverie :

« Bon tu viens? On a trois rouleaux de parchemins à faire sur la guerre des trolls pour Binns.

-Pff quand je pense que je l'ai déjà faite cette dissert' mais c'est Malfoy qui l'a! grommela Harry.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, je réfléchissais, j'arrive! »

Ils s'installèrent à une table libre et la soirée s'écoula doucement, seulement interrompue par l'arrivée de Crabbe et Goyle qui revenait de leur cours de divination. On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur le papier et Harry était pris d'une douce somnolence, parfois un frisson le réveillait brusquement et il se remettait alors frénétiquement au travail, mélancolique encore des plaisanteries des frères Weasley sur sa cicatrice, le soir devant le feu qui brûlait. Et Hermione en train de faire ses devoirs et ceux de Ron, sans oublier les éclats de rire causés par Neville et ses sorts ratés. Neville… sorts ratés… tiens, c'est bizarre pendant que j'y pense, Neville venait de rater un sort quand j'ai échangé d'esprit avec Malfoy,… et si… ça n'était pas une coïncidence? Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour se poser plus de questions et il étouffa un bâillement qui n'échappa pourtant pas à l'œil de Pansy qui s'écria :

« Tu es fatigué Draquinouchet? Vas vite te coucher il faut que tu sois en forme demain!

- C'est à moi que tu parles? demanda Harry sans comprendre tout d'abord. Ah oui c'est vrai se reprit-il, Oui Pansy je crois que je vais me coucher. Euh… Crabbe et Goyle vous venez? «

Les deux mastodontes obtempérèrent sans rechigner, habitués sans doute aux ordres donnés par leur « ami » Malfoy. Harry les suivit jusqu'au dortoir, où une longue rangée de lits à baldaquins semblables s'alignaient contre le mur, avec tous la même couverture verte et des tentures bordées d'argent. Un lit pourtant se distinguait des autres, non par ses couleurs,qui étaient elles aussi vertes et argentées, mais par les broderies qui le parsemait. Partout, des D et des M entrelacées, sur les tentures, la couverture, les draps, et mêmes sur le pyjama en soie argentée on pouvait voir des lettres vertes. Harry transforma son éclat de rire en une toux nerveuse, en réalisant que cela ne pouvait qu'être le lit de Draco. Soudain Crabbe lui tapota l'épaule :

« Draco, ton Captain' Avoine est tombé par terre dit -il en lui tendant une peluche représentant un cheval bai à l'air particulièrement niais, qui devait être ensorcelé car il hennit légèrement en bougeant les pattes avants lorsque Harry le prit dans ses mains.

- Captain quoi? Mouahaha! Hummmpf kof kof! Ah oui, euh merci Crabbe, » répondit Harry qui n'avait pas réussi à réprimer son fou rire cette fois-ci.

Il ferma les rideaux qui le séparèrent du reste de la pièce, enfila le pyjama de Draco et se glissa dans les draps chauds en pensant :

« La nuit porte conseil mon petit Harry on avisera demain! »

Il s'endormit rapidement, bien qu'un peu dérangé par les hennissements réguliers du dénommé Captain' Avoine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir et rajustait d'un geste délicat le bord de sa cape en cachemire et soie. Voldemort, en majordome stylée, lui tendait son journal d'un geste déférent._

_" Alors, Voldie, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui?_

_- Vos actions chez Zonko ont triplées Monsieur et leur vente vous rapporterait exactement trois mille neuf cent soixante et onze Gallions et quatorze Mornilles._

_- Hum, à mon avis les cours vont encore monter, nous attendrons pour vendre._

_- Excellente initiative Monsieur._

_- Bon appelez moi Potterillon, il doit cirer mes chaussures._

_- Harry Potter ? Bien Monsieur. _HARRY! Harry?…haaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!

_- Mais…mais…Voldie, que signifie?_

HARRY Debout!"

Draco se réveilla en sursaut :

" Hein? ¿Qué?

Il ne sut d'abord pas où il était, tout était rouge et or autour de lui et il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Puis il se souvint et un sentiment d'abattement l'étreint. Il soupira:

- Bon, j'arrive Weasley, mais parle moins fort.

- Hé! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Weasley?"

Draco se leva sans répondre, de plus en plus déprimé. Mais quand retrouverait-il enfin son corps?

C'était presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait terminé l'après-midi précédent et qu'il était allé se coucher, épuisé par tant d'émotions. Il enfila en grimaçant la cape aux couleurs de Gryffondor et descendit pour petit-déjeuner, accompagné de Ron. Peu après Hermione les rejoint à table:

" Alors Harry tu as passé une bonne nuit? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien hier!

- Tais-toi Granger, je ne parle pas aux Sang de Bourbe.

- Mais? Mais?….balbutia Hermione en rougissant.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! s'écria Ginny qui avait entendu la conversation.

- Roooh, vous êtes lourds les Weasley. Vous n'avez pas compris que j'avais besoin de calme?

- Quoi!..." s'exclamèrent-ils tous, ébahis.

Mal à l'aise tous s'assirent et déjeunèrent en silence.

Draco, Ron et Hermione avaient ensuite cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Ils descendirent donc dans les cachots, et Malefoy ne put passer devant la pierre menant chez les Serpentards sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Ils arrivèrent enfin au cours de Rogue (non, vous n'avez pas lu le six! ) et il s'assit seul, le plus loin possible de Ron et Hermione.

Soudain Harry entra, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

" Je suis encore plus beau que je ne le pensais estima-t- il, mais Potter est loin d'avoir mon élégance. Tssss..tsss... Non mais regardez-moi ça, il a mis un pantalon vert et un pull bleu avec mes chaussettes écossaises!"

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Draco aperçu comme un sourire dans les yeux de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien faire? pensa-t-il effrayé.

-Hum…Salut Mal…Potter, je peux me mettre à coté de toi? demanda sarcastiquement Harry qui s'installa sans attendre la réponse.

-Ouais vas-y te gêne pas." grommela Draco.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers cet étrange couple, et même Rogue ne réussit pas à dissimuler son air surpris:

"Eh bien…ceci est tout à fait... étonnant... commença-t-il, mais là n'est pas la question. Nous étudierons aujourd'hui une potion très difficile, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Sortez vos ingrédients.

-Bon Potter, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce que signifie toute cette mascarade, chuchota Draco.

-Je te jure que je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Alors pourquoi tu avais l'air si content tout à l'heure? Je veux bien que ma vie soit beaucoup plus intéressante que ta misérable existence étriquée mais…

-Oh! Pour rien, je pensais juste… au fait, Captain'Avoine va très bien, ironisa Harry.

Les joues de Draco rosirent de colère.

- Je…je ne te permet pas de m'insulter Potter!

-POTTER! l' interrompit Rogue, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire?

Harry leva la tête :

-Euh…

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse monsieur Malfoy, à ce propos, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

-Euh...oui professeur.

-Alors Potter, vous restez coi?

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs à travers les lunettes de Harry :

-Professeur! C'est Pott...Malfoy qui parlait et qui m'empêchait d'écouter!

- Je ne vous permet pas d'accuser vos camarades qui tentent d'étudier malgré vos bavardages incessants. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais...Mais...

- Et encore dix !

- Je...

- Ce sera vingt et si je vous reprend encore, cinquante. A ce train là Gryffondor aura bientôt un score négatif," conclut Rogue avec un sourire machiavélique.

Draco baissa la tête et jeta un regard noir à Harry qui riait discrètement. Il sortit alors sa baguette et dit rageusement :

"_ Assurdiato!_

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Un sort que m'a appris Rogue _himself, _il ne peut plus nous entendre maintenant. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Je te propose un pacte Malfoy!

- Moi! Faire un pacte avec un Potter? Plutôt mourir!

- Zen mec! Écoute moi plutôt: tu t'es disputé avec Hermione et Ron, et moi Pansy m'en veux toujours.

- Pans...T'A FAIT QUOI?

- La même chose que toi avec mes amis.

- Mouairf c'est vrai... Mais ça ne m'amuse pas vraiment de devoir jouer les sainte-nitouche à ta place!

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse moi?

- Tu es devenu un Malfoy tu devrais être content! Alors que moi...

D'accord pour le pacte mais à quelques conditions : premièrement tu me donne la lettre et le paquet que m'envoient ma mère toute les semaines sans les ouvrir; deuxièmement tu te débrouille pour casser avec Pansy, elle commence à me saouler et puis pas de gaffes avec Crabbe et Goyle!

- D'accord mais seulement si tu parles bien à mes amis, même à Hagrid!

- Ton copain métis? Pfffff... La tuile! Être sympa avec l'Homme-Eléphant et puis quoi encore! s 'indigna Draco avec une moue dégoûtée. Bon j'essaierais...

- Ok! C'est bon alors moi aussi. Topons-là Draquichounet !"

- Tais-toi Poterillon " répliqua Malfoy en lui serrant brièvement la main.

Étonnamment, par ce geste banal, une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux, une fraternité naissante due à leur condition commune. Et tous deux soulagés, se mirent à la préparation de leur potion. Mais Draco avait l'esprit ailleurs. En effet il y avait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas parlé .Le plan... Il fallait faire quelque chose l'Abominable-Homme-Potter ne devait pas le découvrir! Après moult réflexions il décida d'aller voir Rogue à la fin du cours en espérant que celui-ci accepterait de lui parler malgré son apparence repoussante (cf. cicatrice & Cie...).

Une heure plus tard leur potion n'avait pas très belle aspect, mais Draco s'en souciait comme de ses premiers boutons de manchettes. Il se dirigea d'un pas décider vers le bureau de son professeur.

" Monsieur, je voudrais vous parler.

-Je ne peux pas Potter, je dois parler avec Monsieur Malefoy.

-Mais c'est urgent!

-Hé bien pas plus que ce que j'ai à dire a Mr Malefoy.

-Si justement!

-Arrêtez vos insolence Potter! Et allez donc le dire au professeur Dumbeldore si c'est si important il sera RA-VI de vous écouter.

Excédé, Draco sortit du cachot. Voir Dumbeldore, pourquoi pas, mais pas pour lui dire ça, sous la forme disgracieuse du Troll Potter, il aurait la confiance du directeur et pourrait discrètement aider sa cause.

Soulagé, il suivit de loin Ron et Hermione jusqu'au cours de botanique.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry fut contraint, de rester à la fin du cours pour parler avec Rogue :

- Hum, Monsieur Malfoy, je voulais vous entretenir à propos de l'OC.

-L'Hoçée?… Ah oui bien sûr professeur mentit Harry qui se demandait en réalité ce que pouvait être cet Aussé ou quelque soit son nom.

-Eh bien, « Il » m'a prévenu que la prochaine réunion se tiendrait ce soir à 21 h dans la salle sur Demande. Nous devons impérativement discuter du plan, la date du 7 mars approche. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de contacter vos camarades impliqués?

Plan? 7 mars? Qui était ce « Il »? Apparemment, Malfoy, Rogue, un inconnu et des « camarades » manigançaient un plan. Harry se sentit tout excité à l'idée de percer un secret des Serpentard.

- Parfait, euh… au fait, qui sont les camarades concernés? Répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

- Eh bien Monsieur Malfoy, les mêmes que d'habitude voyons! Messieurs Crabbe, Goyle, Nott Wilkes et Finch, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Parkison et Roberts.

- Leurs noms me reviennent à présent! S'exclama Harry effrayé du regard soudain soupçonneux de Rogue.

- Allez-vous bien Monsieur Malfoy? A mon avis vous manquez de sommeil.

-Oui, peut-être, je suis un peu… stressé à cause de l'Ôtée.

-L'O.C. Monsieur Malfoy pas ôté.

-Euh oui tout à fait. Eh bien à ce soir professeur.

- A ce soir, et reposez-vous.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry quitta la pièce, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malfoy et Rogue préparait quelque chose! Ce « Il » ne pouvait être que Voldemort, il s'agissait sûrement de quelque chose d'important! Mais Harry n'avait personne à qui se confier, même Dumbeldore ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il était seul avec lui-même.

Pansy le rejoignit jusqu'au cours de Métamorphoses, encore commun avec les Gryffondor, et il s'assirent tous deux au dernier rang. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent peu après, et Draco, qui semblait un peu réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione s'assit près de Harry et lui chuchota :

« Potter, tu as intérêt à me dire ce que t'a raconté Rogue, sinon…

- Sinon quoi? Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Malfoy.

- Si justement plus que les tiens, raconte moi tout ou je sors avec Luna Lovegood!

-Tu n'as pas le droit! Il y a le pacte!

- Pacte? Quel pacte? sourit Draco méchamment. Il n'y a plus de pacte tant que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

- Bon, il y a une réunion à 21h dans la salle sur Demande c'est tout. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'OC? Et c'est qui cette Roberts?

- Merci Potter, mais il est hors de question que je te dise quoique ce soit sur l'OC, je t'interdis d'aller à cette réunion! Roberts est une fille de cinquième année elle était à Durmstrang avant. Wilkes est fou amoureux d'elle.

- Durmstrang? C'est Krum en fille? Je vois le genre… répondit Harry en faisant la moue. Sinon j'irais à cette réunion que tu le veuilles ou non!

Et il se retourna vers Pansy pour lui murmurer :

- 21h à la salle sur Demande.

-Un rendez-vous amoureux? Comme c'est trognon Draquichounet!

Harry s'empourpra, mi-gêné mi-énervé.

- Mais, non, c'est pour l'OC!

- Ah bon, fit-elle déçue, je croyais…

- Tu croyais mal apparemment. En parlant de ça Pansy, continua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Draco, A mon avis ça ne peut plus durer entre nous, j'ai trop de responsabilités avec l'OC pour m'investir dans des affaires sentimentales.

- Quoi? sursauta-t-elle, balayant les tasses qu'ils étaient censés transformer en poussins. Draco je…

- Soit forte Pansy, « Il » m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi!

- Ah ,alors si c'est « Lui »…. soupira-t-elle, je m'incline.

- Je suis désolé Pansy conclut Harry en tentant de cacher la note de triomphe dans sa voix, qui semblait dire à Malfoy « Regarde comme je suis cool, alors soit cool avec moi! »

Le cours se termina et tous retournèrent dans leur salles communes respectives. Harry prévint Goyle,Crabbe,Wilkes,Flinch et Nott du rendez-vous mais il ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être cette Summer Roberts

Il s'assit donc à une table pour faire ses devoirs, soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de Pansy et espérant trouver des indices sur la dénommée Roberts ou observer discrètement les élèves.

Au bout de quelques instants, la pierre de l'entrée de la salle commune bascula et une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. L'émeraude de ses yeux se mariait délicatement avec le brun de ses cheveux longs et soyeux et illuminait un teint de porcelaine. Sa robe était taillée à merveille et mettait en valeur son élégance. Une ceinture de soie verte et argent négligemment nouée affinait sa taille en lui donnant un air de princesse.

Soudain sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant voir une rangée de perles blanches, et un rire cristallin, dont l'écho s'envola jusqu'au coeur de Harry, s'échappa. Une main invisible tordit ses entrailles et il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Qui était cette déesse? Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Puis il cessa de se poser des questions la jeune fille s'approcha de lui laissant dans son sillage un parfum envoûtant, mélange de fleurs tropicales et d'épices.

« Drraco, susurra la belle inconnue d'une voix rauque dont chaque son arrachait un morceau du coeur de Harry. Quand est la prrochaine rréunion de l'OC? »

Summer Roberts! C'était donc elle!

- Gurgle... Blouf... répondit Harry. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bafouille à cet instant? Pourquoi? Malheureusement il ne commandait plus aucun de ses muscles.

Chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait avec son accent délicieux faisait naître un feu d'artifice dans son ventre.

- Blitz... Bluff ... Patapouf... Il prit une grande inspiration et avala sa salive en tentant d'oublier que ses joues était si chaudes que l'on aurait pu y faire éclore un oeuf de dragon :

-Humpf ! Ce soir Summer, vers neuf heures dans la salle sur Demande, dit-il d'une voix presque assurée.

-Merrci Drraco, à ce soirr alorrs! fit-elle en souriant, et elle s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles. Aargh le feu d'artifice!

Harry sourit d'un air stupide et fit un geste d'au revoir, même si la jeune fille était partie depuis déjà un moment.

Il ne put se remettre au travail et partit donc faire un petit somme avant la réunion.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Rit' : merci d'avoir lu ma fic malgré tt ton boulot. T'aurais pu écrire un truc plus enthousiaste, faire genre que t'as aimé un peu plus au moins lol! Mais je te pardonne parce que tu supportes Gugus tous les jours et Charles, donc je comprends que tu sois un peu fatiguée!

Isabeau la terrible : merci beaucoup pour ta charmante review, mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine de faire tout ça pour une simple fic ( même si elle est géniale je te l'accorrde ).

VIP girl : Tro chanmé ta review, je suis tentecon ke tu es kifé, j'ai fait des tas d'allusions dans ce chapitre qui devrait te plaire, avec en plus un peu de love... tout ce que t'aimes quoi! Il manque plus que le shopping... dsl mais Paris Hilton ne sera pas la guest star de cette fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**préface de l'auteur géniale : Hum je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à faire ce chapitre, presque 5 mois, mais je bosse moi! Enfin bon il est là, tout nouveau tout beau! Profitez-en je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain!**

**Résumé de l'histoire (pour ceux qui ont oublié) : Drago et Harry ont échangé de corps, mais pas d'esprit! Harry se retrouve à Serpentard, mêlé à des histoires de réunions secrètes, tandis que Drago supporte difficilement la cohabitation avec les Gryffondor.**

remarque : Quand j'écris Drago ça veut dire : Drago-dans-le-corps-de-Harry et vice versa pour Harry : Harry-dans-le-corps-de-Drago. Mais c'est trop long à écrire hein! Donc ne confondez pas, je dis ça parce que parfois moi-même je m'y perds!

Allez, place à la littérature:

Chapitre 5 : Confiseries

Après le cours de métamorphose, Drago était allé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione, bien que les suivre lui soit de plus en plus pénible.

Pour échapper à leurs questions sur sa mauvaise humeur et aux regards appuyés dans son dos, il partit s'allonger dans le dortoir.

« Comment faire pour assister à la réunion, pensa-t-il à voix haute, couché sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Si lui peut y assister, il faut que je ne la rate pas moi non plus! »

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se leva et fouilla machinalement dans la malle de Harry, dans l'espoir improbable d'y trouver quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais la chance lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps lui sembla-t-il, lorsque sa main agrippa un tissu fin et aérien qui semblait près de s'évaporer.

« La cape d'invisibilité de Potter! s'exclama-t-il, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Voilà la solution idéale pour participer à la réunion discrètement. »

Revigoré, il cacha la cape dans son sac et commença à redescendre dans la salle commune. Mais dans l'escalier il ne put résister à l'idée de l'enfiler immédiatement. Il ouvrit subrepticement la porte et s'approcha à pas de loup de Ron et Hermione devant la cheminée, qui semblaient plongés dans une grande conversation :

-Harry est bizarre en ce moment tu ne trouves pas Ron? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Peut-être que Trelawnay avait raison, s'exclaffa Ron, Mercure et Vénus ont une mauvaise influence sur son humeur!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! Ce matin il m'a traité de Sang de bourbe, et toi il t'appelle Weasley! Il a été à peine plus aimable en cours de métamorphose, il est malade ou quoi?

- Tu sais on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est peut-être la fatigue? proposa Ron en tirant un fauteuil pour s'asseoir près du feu. Malfoy se rapprocha discrètement pour mieux entendre.

- Quand même ça fait beaucoup! Je trouve qu'il ressemble ...à ... à... Malfoy!

- Tout de même pas ! sourit Ron dubitatif. Et puis tu vois une autre explication?

Malfoy de son côté réprima avec peine un fou rire, elle n'était pas si bête cette petite Sang de bourbe!

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione, pourtant décidée à tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle s'assit pensivement près du feu dans un large fauteuil de velours rouge.

- Au fait Hermione, poursuivit Ron, tu savais qu'il y avait un bal le 10 mars! Le bal du printemps!

-Oui, je suis au courant, d'ailleurs Dumbledore a organisé une sortie à Pré-au-lard le 7 pour permettre aux filles de s'acheter une nouvelle robe. Quelles gamineries! Mac Gonagall a même dit que l'on s'y rendrait avec les carrosses, tu sais ceux qui sont tirés par les Sombrals!

-Brrr, frissonna Ron à cette évocation, depuis que je connais les bestioles, ce moyen de transport ne m'enchante plus!

-Quel idiot! " se moqua Hermione, qui se leva pour ranimer le feu.

Ron s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, aucun n'osant sortir de son mutisme. Drago s'étonna de cette gêne incongrue entre les deux Gryffondor, mais il surpris des regards dérobés jetés par Ron vers Hermione, qui s'empressait de détourner la tête, les joues plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il y a anguille sous roche... s'amusa Drago. Moi qui pensait que Granger n'aimait que les encyclopédies, voilà que Poil de carotte a aussi de l'attrait pour elle!

Il ne put en savoir plus, car à cet instant Ginny arriva et demanda innocemment :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Harry vous a donné sa grognite?

-Humpf toussèrent les deux intéressés de concert, rougissant de plus belle, en évitant de se regarder.

Drago, déçu dans ses espoirs d'un dénouement plus croustillant rajusta la cape et se rendit rapidement au septième étage, car l'heure de la réunion approchait.

Il attendit devant la tapisserie qui cachait le Salle sur Demande que quelqu'un arrive. Au bout de quelques instants, des chuchotements se firent entendre, et Drago vit arriver Théodore Nott et Adam Wilkes, le beau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il passèrent trois fois devant Malfoy, et à la troisième fois, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur et les deux acolytes entrèrent, suivis de près par Drago.

Rogue, Harry, Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà présents. Il eut envie d'étrangler Potter en voyant la lueur de curiosité dans ses propres yeux. Il allait tout faire rater, il en avait le pressentiment. Pansy et Marcus Flint arrivèrent quelques instants après, suivis par Summer Roberts.

Malfoy grimaça à sa vue, ce n'était pas qu'il la trouvait laide, bien au contraire, mais on voyait bien à son air qu son arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une Sang de bourbe. Mais comme son père, Seth Roberts, avait rendu de grand service à Voldemort, elle avait été acceptée dans le groupe.

Drago se dissimula derrière un fauteuil en voyant que la réunion allait commencer. Lorsque toutes les discussions se furent tues, Rogue prit la parole :

" Je vous ai appelé pour que nous finissions de préparer l 'opération prévue pour le 7 mars, c'est à dire dans 3 jours exactement. il faut que tout soit parfaitement organisé, "Il" n'acceptera aucun échec. Mademoiselle Parkinson je vous prie, avez vous dessiné le plan de la dernière réunion, ainsi que je vous l'avais demandé?

-Bien sûr Professeur " répondit cette dernière d'un air obséquieux en se levant. Elle déroula une grande feuille de parchemin recouverte de signes et l'accrocha au mur d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle commença son exposé, apparemment fière de son travail :

"Alors ici j'ai dessiné l'allée A qui mène à Chocogrenouille. Cette croix-ci représente Crabbe et Goyle dans le Bonbon Baveux numéro huit. Celle-là c'est Nott et Wilkes dans la 9 et en bas Flint et moi dans la 10. Malfoy et Roberts sont dans ce carré, à Praline Longues Langues, prêts à accueillir les Dragées surprises. Enfin le Professeur Rogues se situe à Sucette Piquante. A chaque bonbon énoncé, elle pointait un endroit sur le parchemin.

-Très bien Mademoiselle Parkinson, la félicita Rogue, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, vous avez parfaitement résumé mon propos de la dernière fois. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir."

"Non mais pour qui se prend ce griffon mal léché! s'insurgea Drago silencieusement, quand je ne suis pas là pour y mettre de l'ordre, ce furoncle de troll ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui! C'est à moi que le Seigneur des ténèbres à confié cette mission, pas lui! On dirait que c'est lui qui commande!" Mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il se calma pour ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion.

"Bon, continua Rogue, tout le monde a compris son rôle? Résumons maintenant la chronologie. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes! A 14h pile, départ des Bonbons Baveux vers le lieu que vous connaissez. A 14h15, le Bonbon Baveux 8 atteint la Sucette Piquante. J'agit à cet instant, aidé par Crabbe et Goyle qui emmènent les Dragées au Pralines. De même à intervalles de 2 minutes pour les autres Bonbons Baveux. A 14h30, départ des Dragées pour Crème caramel avec Malfoy et Summer. Les autres rentrent normalement à Poudlard. Le reste ne concerne plus que "Lui", conclut Severus avec un sourire cruel. C'est bien compris?"

Les membres de la réunion secrète acquiescèrent , y compris Harry qui semblait déstabilisé par ces révélations gastronomiques auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Drago le regardait amusé. il pensait que son idée de code était particulièrement brillante. Rogue avait beaucoup pesté au début, estimant qu'aucun espion n'avait de chance de s'infiltrer. Mais la preuve de son efficacité venait d'être révélée, même si Rogue n'en était pas conscient. Potter n'aurait strictement rien à raconter à Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, Drago se dit qu'il fallait rapidement trouver une solution, car le 7 mars approchait à grands pas, et lui n'avait fait aucune découverte sur les Gryffondor. A cela s'ajoutait que si Potter participait à l'opération, il la ferait immanquablement rater, puisqu'il avait un rôle essentiel à jouer, à la hauteur du grand Drago Malfoy que Potter serait bien incapable de réussir.

Malfoy sortit alors de la salle à la suite des autres.

**Spéciale dédicace**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir! mais j'en veux pluuuuuuus sinon j'écris pas la suite na!

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Paris Hilton, qui sera PEUT ETRE la prochaine guest star...


End file.
